Online services, such an online business listing service or an online geographical map service, may provide a user with hours of operation of businesses that have physical locations, e.g. brick and mortar businesses. For example, an online service may allow businesses to input their hours of operation and the online service may then provide the hours of operation to users, such as in response to user searches. A user may rely on the hours of operation provided by the online service, e.g. to plan a trip to the physical location of a business. Accordingly, a user may be frustrated if they arrive to the physical location of the business at a time when the hours of operation provided by the online service indicate that the business should be open, but the business is in fact closed. The user may be disinclined from returning to the physical location of the business and the user may no longer utilize the online service to search for businesses. Thus, it may be beneficial for the user, the business, and the online service, if the hours of operation for businesses that are provided by the online service are accurate.